El primer Slytherin
by Graystone
Summary: El primer año de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería comienza. Para cierta persona eso supone algo grande. Será el primer alumno en pisar la Casa Slytherin
1. Primeras impresiones

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Nota del autor:** este fic es para **Miss Lefroy** :)

Esta es una historia sobre los Fundadores de Hogwarts, pero no la típica historia sobre los fundadores, de la cuales hay muchas, algunas realmente buenas. Esta es una historia sobre los Fundadores vista a ojos de un personaje original, en este caso, a ojos del primer alumno seleccionado para Slytherin.

* * *

**1**

**Primeras impresiones**

Los frágiles y pequeños botes navegaban por las gélidas y tranquilas aguas de aquel Lago. Los alumnos podían sentir que en aquellas negras aguas había algo que se movía.

—No temáis al calamar gigante si no queréis que él os tema a vosotros —dijo el barquero que los llevaba.

De pronto, ante ellos, imponente y majestuoso, el enorme castillo de Hogwarts. Sus torres y atalayas hacían parecer a aquel lugar una enorme fortaleza, pero a la vez un sitio cálido y acogedor.

Pronto desembarcaron en un muelle, donde el barquero los guió hasta el interior de una gruta que los llevó hasta un enorme vestíbulo. Allí, una mujer bajita y regordeta los esperaba.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Este es un día muy especial, pues sois los primeros alumnos que serán seleccionados para la escuela. Sois los primeros de, espero, muchas generaciones que están por llegar. Mi nombre es Helga Hufflepuff. Acompañadme, la Ceremonia de Selección está a punto de empezar.

Entraron a un enorme salón comedor. Cuatro mesas completamente vacías de personas se encontraban a ambos lados del pasillo central por donde ellos caminaban. Miles de velas flotaban en el aire. Y por encima de ellas, el cielo nocturno visto a través de un techo al descubierto. Sólo cuando se fijaron más, vieron que era un hechizo capaz de hacer ver el cielo de fuera.

Llegaron ante un taburete donde reposaba un sombrero de cuero. Detrás había una mesa con tres personas, cada una ataviada con vivos colores. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo con túnica escarlata y dorada. Una mujer muy bella con vestido azul y bronce. Y un hombre de aspecto simiesco, con túnica esmeralda y plateada. Esperaron allí. La mujer bajita y regordeta sacó un pergamino.

—Ahora seréis seleccionados. Uno a uno os iré llamando, os pondré el sombrero y seréis elegidos para una Casa.

Y así, uno a uno, los alumnos fueron llamados, hasta que...

—¡Ketteridge, Bowman!

El aludido caminó hasta el taburete. Se sentó y la mujer le puso el sombrero. Inmediatamente, este gritó:

—¡Slytherin!

El hombre de aspecto simiesco aplaudió, pues había resultado ser el primer seleccionado para Slytherin. Bowman Ketteridge se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la derecha, que estaba pegada a la pared. De momento estaba él y sólo él. Y en cierto modo se sintió privilegiado, pues era el primer alumno seleccionado para aquella Casa de aquel colegio. No sabía si aquello se convertiría en un hecho histórico, si en un futuro la gente hablaría de Bowman Ketteridge, el primer alumno oficial de la Casa Slytherin, pero Bowman se aseguró de saborear cada segundo de aquel instante.

Sin embargo, pronto una nueva alumna fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Bowman no le hizo ni el menor caso. Siguió atendiendo a la Ceremonia, viendo como nuevos alumnos llegaban a su Casa. Finalmente, el último alumno fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Tras eso, a la mujer bajita y regordeta se le unieron los dos hombre y la mujer que estaban sentados en la mesa. Cada uno bajó las escaleras hasta posicionarse delante de la mesa que le correspondía. El hombre de aspecto simiesco se puso muy cerca de él, estudiándolo detenidamente. Bowman le devolvió la mirada, enfrentándolo. A fin de cuentas, no tenía miedo a nada. Pero el hombre simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad, quizás por tratarse del primer alumno de su Casa.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo el hombre pelirrojo, el cual parecía llevar la voz cantante —. Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor. Ella es Helga Hufflepuff —dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer que presidía una de las mesas centrales —. Ella, Rowena Ravenclaw —mencionó mientras señalaba a la otra mujer —. Y él, Salazar Slytherin. Somos los cuatro fundadores de esta escuela, los cuatro magos y brujas que han dado nombre a las Casas que ahora pertenecéis, las Casas que representan una serie de valores elegidos por nosotros y que van más allá de los colores que llevéis o los animales que os representen. Puede que no lo sepáis, pero acabáis de entrar en la historia. Sois los primeros alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los primeros alumnos a los que seguirán las futuras generaciones. Sentíos, pues, plenamente orgullosos.

Bowman miró al resto de alumnos. Algunos parecían orgullosos. Otros, simplemente, no sabían qué hacían allí. Pero Bowman sí que se sentía orgulloso, además doblemente, porque no sólo era de los primeros alumnos de esa escuela. Era el primer alumno de Slytherin.

Gryffindor continuó hablando:

—Así pues, antes de que emprendáis esta dura marcha, debéis estar preparados. Que comience el banquete.

Sobre las fuentes doradas vacías que había sobre las mesas de repente aparecieron manjares. Bowman no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo hambriento que estaba. Cogió un plato y comenzó a servirse comida. Los fundadores se sentaron en las mesas y se dedicaron a intercambiar palabras mientras comían. Sólo de vez en cuando miraban a sus nuevos alumnos. En una de esas, Bowman miró a Slytherin y este lo miró a él. Bowman no supo decir quién apartó antes la mirada.

Tras la cena, cada fundador llevó a sus alumnos al lugar donde dormirían. Slytherin llevó a Bowman y al resto de alumnos de la Casa a las mazmorras del castillo. Tras llegar a un retrato y decir una contraseña, atravesaron una pequeña biblioteca y después llegaron a una gran sala. Hacía bastante frío y el lugar era demasiado lúgubre, pero Bowman pensó que aquello no estaba tan mal.

Pronto estuvo ya metido en la cama. No hizo demasiado caso de sus nuevos compañeros, que hablaban de insignificantes conflictos muggles, de las familias de donde venían o de lo afortunados que eran de estar allí. Bowman miraba al techo mientras pensaba. ¿De verdad era afortunado de estar allí? No lo sabía, no pertenecía a una familia demasiado rica o poderosa. ¿Slytherin pediría esos requisitos para sus alumnos? No lo sabía, en verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, Bowman tuvo su primera clase, la de Transformaciones con Godric Gryffindor. Tras varios días, ya tenían claro quiénes les daban clase. Gryffindor impartía Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Rowena Ravenclaw, Encantamientos y Astronomía. Helga Hufflepuff, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Y Slytherin simplemente Pociones.

Cada fundador era, además, Jefe de su propia Casa. Cada día que pasaba allí, Bowman aprendía más del funcionamiento del castillo. Los fundadores habían implantado un sistema de conteo de puntos. Las buenas acciones de los alumnos, como por ejemplo saber contestar a las preguntas planteadas en clase, suponían una entrega de una determinada cantidad de puntos. Y las malas acciones conllevaban la pérdida de puntos. En el Gran Comedor había instalados cuatro relojes, cada uno lleno de cuatro tipos de piedras que contaban los puntos: rubiés para Gryffindor, zafiros para Ravenclaw, piritas para Hufflepuff y esmeraldas para Slytherin.

En cuanto al castillo, Hogwarts era un auténtico laberinto donde era muy fácil perderse. Las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores se movían a placer, de modo que si querías ir al piso tercero podías acabar en el séptimo. Los terrenos circundantes del castillo eran enormes, igual que el gran Lago. Los fundadores, además, estaban construyendo un estadio de quidditch.

Pero no era oro todo lo que relucía dentro del castillo. Se podía notar cierta tensión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, especialmente durante las clases, pues Slytherin siempre acababa beneficiando a los alumnos que eran hijos de magos, así como más aún a los que eran de su propia Casa, mientras que a los alumnos de otras Casas los infravaloraba. Y si eran hijos de muggles, los despreciaba.

Una noche, cuando Bowman iba a irse a dormir, oyó una discusión.

—No puedes dejar que tus ideales interfieran en tu labor educativa, Salazar.

—Desprecio a esos jóvenes, Godric. Es un sacrilegio que aprendan los nobles conocimientos de la magia. No nacieron de familias mágicas, no merecen aprender magia.

—Merecen aprenderla tanto como el que más, Salazar. Por ello te pido que los trates de igual manera que tratas a tus alumnos.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa.

De repente, los dos fundadores se percataron de la presencia de Bowman.

—Ketteridge, diez puntos menos para Slytherin por escuchar conversaciones ajenas —dijo Slytherin — Bowman se marchó de allí —. ¿Así te gusta más, Godric?

Gryffindor miró seriamente a su compañeros antes de marcharse.

—Señor Ketteridge —llamó Slytherin a Bowman.

—Señor —dijo Bowman.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Lo sé, señor. No volverá a pasar, señor.

—Eso espero.

—Señor, ¿hay algún problema.

Slytherin, que estaba a punto de irse, se volvió.

—¿Problema? No, tranquilo. Los fundadores hemos trabajado en perfecta armonía para construir este santuario, señor Ketteridge, pero naturalmente no siempre estaremos de acuerdo en todo.

—¿Se refiere al tema de los alumnos hijos de muggles?

Slytherin miró a Bowman de manera seria.

—Godric y yo tenemos pensamientos enfrentados en ese tema. Él cree que todo el mundo apto para aprender magia puede aprenderla. Yo creo que la magia debería ser un conocimiento esclusivo de los magos. Esa es la cuestión que más nos enfrenta a ambos. ¿Usted qué opina?

Bowman se quedó pensativo ¿Que qué opinaba? A Bowman le daba igual si los hijos de muggles podían aprender magia o no, no trataba con ellos como tampoco trataba con los hijos de magos. Pero supuso que Slytherin querría oír lo que iba a decirle.

—Supongo que no deberían aprender esos conocimientos.

—Justo la respuesta que estaba creyendo. Pero, ¿de verdad lo crees? Buenas noches, señor Ketteridge.

Bowman vio al fundador alejarse. Tras eso, volvió a su Sala Común, con las palabras de Slytherin rondándole la cabeza. ¿De verdad creía eso?

* * *

**Bowman Ketteridge**

El nombre es la combinación de nombre y apellido vistos en los Cromos de Ranas de Chocolate que aparecen en el videojuego para PC de la Cámara Secreta: **Bowman** Wright, inventor de la snitch dorada, y Elladora **Ketteridge**, bruja que descubrió las propiedades de las branquialgas. Mi personaje de Bowman no tiene relación alguna con estos personajes.


	2. La serpiente

**2**

**La serpiente**

El tiempo pasaba sin pena ni gloria. Únicamente la monotonía se veía interrumpida por los arranques de furia de Slytherin y sus discusiones con Gryffindor, las cuales duraban hasta altas horas de la noche. Por lo demás, todo era igual y todo sería igual. Bowman cada día aprendía algo nuevo. Sin embargo, no destacaba demasiado por sobre los alumnos ni se ganaba las alabanzas de los fundadores. Bowman era un alumno más, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Sin embargo, Slytherin había empezado a desarrollar una fijación en él. Muchas veces hablaban, intercambiaban opiniones o pasaban largas horas en el despacho de Slytherin, debatiendo. Si había algún alumno con el que Slytherin pasase más tiempo que cualquier otro, ese era Bowman.

Y al parecer, aquello no pasaba desapercibido para los demás fundadores.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo él —dijo Helga.

—¿Acaso es un problema crear lazos de amistad con los alumnos? —quiso saber Slytherin.

—Con los alumnos no. Con un sólo alumno, sí —inquirió Rowena.

—No veo cuál es el problema. ¿Y tú, Godric?

—Lo que Helga y Rowena quieren decir, Salazar, es que pasas demasiado tiempo con el señor Ketteridge. El chico podría sentirse... intimidado.

Salazar dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Desde cuando me gustan los muchachitos?

—No estábamos hablando de eso, Salazar —protestó Rowena —. Los alumnos hablan, dicen que es tu favorito.

—¿Y desde cuándo es un problema tener un favorito?

—Nosotros no los tenemos. Consideramos que todos son iguales, todos tienen las mismas condiciones y por tanto nadie es superior a los demás. Además, los alumnos tienen que desarrollar lazos entre ellos, no con nosotros. Y Bowman Ketteridge es demasiado solitario —dijo Godric.

—Claro, Godric, tú crees que todo el mundo es igual. Yo no.

—De todos modos, no es un gran alumno. ¿Qué ves en él? —quiso saber Helga.

—Esa información me la reservo. Si ya habéis terminado, os diré que seguiré hablando con el señor Ketteridge, pues no veo nada de malo en instruir personalmente a un alumno. Y ahora, buenas noches.

No obstante, a la noche siguiente.

—¿Ya no quiere que hablemos?

—Podemos seguir hablando, Bowman, compartiendo opiniones, pero vamos a tener que mantener las distancias. Tú eres un alumno y yo soy un profesor. Deberías relacionarte más con tus compañeros —explicó

—Lo entiendo. ¿Quiere que me vaya?

—Por esta noche no. Dime, Bowman, ¿por qué eres tan solitario? He notado que apenas hablas con tus compañeros.

—No me aportan nada.

—¿Consideras las relaciones personales como algo que te puede aportar un beneficio, Bowman?

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Nadie llega a ser amigo de alguien plenamente. Más tarde o más temprano a uno acaban traicionándolo. Por eso prefiero no atar lazos con nadie. Si una persona puede aportarme algo, entonces mantendré una conversación con ella. Si no, nada.

—Está bien, Bowman. Se ha hecho tarde. Deberías irte ya. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Tras irse, Slytherin se quedó pensativo. Tampoco es que él hubiese tenido muchos amigos durante toda su vida o hubiese mantenido sus amistades durante mucho tiempo, pero había tenido amigos, que era lo que no tenía Bowman. A decir verdad, una persona tan solitaria como él le preocupaba, ya que podría desarrollar una personalidad demasiado irracional, o por el contrario creerse demasido importante.

Sea como fuere, por lo demás, Bowman era un chico demasiado normal. De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Un elfo doméstico entró en el despacho, uno de los que había llegado hace poco para encargarse de las cocinas y la limpieza del castillo.

—Mi señor Slytherin, un viajero acaba de llegar preguntando por usted.

—Hazle pasar.

Tras el elfo entró un hombre ataviado con una capa de viaje raída y sucia. Estaba encapuchado, de modo que su rostro se veía entre sombras.

—Buenas noches —saludó el viajero.

Salazar se levantó y caminó hasta la chimenea, ante la cual había dos sillas. Miró al elfo un momento.

—Déjanos —el elfo se marchó de allí —. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—Vino caliente, por favor. El viaje ha sido largo.

—¿Lo traes? —Salazar no quería andarse con rodeos ni escuchar los lamentos de aquel hombre. Le sirvió el vino.

El viajero sonrió. Le faltaban varios dientes. Tras eso bebió un trago y se secó los labios con la manga de la túnica, ya sucia de por sí. Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillosy sacó una pequeña caja que sostuvo en su mano. La abrió. Salazar pudo ver dentro un pequeño huevo, normal y corriente.

—Aquí lo tienes. Un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo.

Se lo entregó a Salazar.

—¿Funcionará?

—Ha sido empollado por un sapo, yo mismo lo he visto. Tiene un hechizo de parálisis, se abrirá cuando lo deshagas, aunque necesitará un poco de calor. Pruébalo.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Dos mil galeones. He tenido que viajar mucho.

Salazar le tiró una bolsa. El viajero se levantó, se terminó el vino y se marchó de allí. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Salazar cogió el huevo y lo puso cerca del fuego pero sin llegar a quemarlo. Sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo de parálisis. Espero durante un rato hasta que el huevo comenzó a temblar. Un pequeño orificio en la cáscara comenzó a abrirse hasta que, finalmente, una pequeña serpiente, no más grande que que un dedo índice, salió de ella.

Salazar lo tomó entre sus manos y las cerró fuertemente, dejando un orificio para que la serpiente respirase. Pero ante todo evitó mirarla a los ojos. Musitó algo, una especie de silbido.

—_Bienvenido_

Dejó la pequeña serpiente dentro de un frasco, aunque sería de manera provisional. Pronto sería grande, mucho más grande.

A la mañana siguiente, Bowman asistió a sus clases. Aquel día, no obstante, no dejó de pensar en lo que Slytherin le había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Qué había de malo en considerar las relaciones personales como simples manera de obtener algo? Bowman detestaba hablar con la gente, pensaba que no podían aportarle nada. Así que, ¿qué problema había?

El problema era que sus compañeros sí querían hablarle. Especialmente una chica de Gryffindor, Annette Coulson.

Al igual que Bowman había sido el primer seleccionado para Slytherin, Annette lo fue para Gryffindor, con la única diferencia de que ella no era la favorita de Gryffindor como Bowman lo era de Slytherin.

Annette era una chica de pelo negro, ni muy alta ni muy baja, pero ante todo bella. Hablaba con todo el mundo y no se cansaba de hacer ver lo encantada que estaba de formar parte de Hogwarts. Annette, pues, era popular en su justa medida. Pero naturalmente, existen personas que se resistían a Annette, como era el caso de Bowman, lo que hacía que la joven se interesase de manera desmedida por él.

Lo cierto es que Hogwarts llevaba pocos años de andadura, por lo que difícilmente podría haber una enemistad entre las Casas, aunque, dado el grado de separación, era de esperar que, con el tiempo, surgiesen enemistades. Bowman tenía la certeza de que la primera de esas enemistades surgiría entre las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pues a fin de cuentas, una rencilla se fraguaba entre sus fundadores. Por ello, Bowman no entendía como Annette le hablaba, si todo indicaba que pertenecían a mundos distintos.

—Hola, Bowman —saludó Annette un día.

Bowman la miró con indiferencia y continuó con sus quehaceres, confiando en que Annette lo ignorase al fin, pero era imposible. Después de un buen rato intentándolo, Annette se dio por vencida y se marchó, confiando en que Bowman se daría por rendido y entablaría una conversación con ella.

Por la noche, Bowman fue a ver a Slytherin.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Ah, Bowman, pasa, pasa.

Bowman entró y se sentó en la silla.

—No he podido evitar ver que has establecido contactos con la señorita Coulson.

—Es ella la que ha mantenido contactos, no yo. De todos modos, no estamos destinados a ser amigos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella es de Gryffindor y yo soy de Slytherin. Somos de mundos diferentes.

—¿Y por qué crees eso, Bowman?

—Bueno... Usted y Gryffindor están enfrentados.

Slytherin rio por lo bajo.

—Gryffindor y yo discutimos, sí, pero somos amigos. Y no estaría mal que usted y la señorita Coulson también lo fuesen. No se va usted a morir por tener una amiga, señor Ketteridge.

Bowman se quedó pensativo. Miró a un lado hasta que reparó en una pecera vacía, cubierta por un mantel de terciopelo verde.

—¿Qué tiene ahí?

Bowman se acercó hasta la pecera para ver qué había dentro, pero Slytherin, rápido como un rayo, lo detuvo, aprisionándole la muñeca. Bowman pudo sentir que le hacía daño y trató de zafarse. Slytherin soltó a Bowman.

—No puedes mirar ahí.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba prohibido.

—No lo entiendes, Bowman. Si miras ahí morirás.

—¿Moriré?

Slytherin asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Ahí tengo un ejemplar de basilisco, aún joven. Pero lo suficientemente mayor como para mirar a un ser humano a los ojos y matarlo con su mirada.

—Yo... lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Bowman se dispuso a irse, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, Slytherin habló de nuevo.

—Ah, Bowman —llamó. El chico lo miró y vio que estaba completamente serio, casi como si su mirada fuese capaz de matar —. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.


End file.
